


burn it now

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: "it doesnotlook dirty on me! how dare you!" jaemin huffs at them, eyes narrowed. "just say you're turned on and go!"renjun, donghyuck, and jeno share a look before turning back to jaemin. "we're turned on."jaemin chokes on his spit.(or: things get heated after they watch jaemin's fancam.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Everyone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 327





	burn it now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyctzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyctzen/gifts), [speckledsolanaceae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledsolanaceae/gifts).



> HELP I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS AND IT'S A GREAT FUCKING MESS BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY !!!! DEDICATED TO LEE AND ANNE <3
> 
> fair warning it is almost 4am and this is unedited

the shirt should be burned.

they collectively agree on it once the fancams came out, all of them watching jaemin's for an obscenely long time. they play it again and again, staring and appreciating what they like to call the artistry of na jaemin as an effortless thirst trap.

jaemin has that shit-eating grin on his face, one that's eerily reminiscent of the one from dream show. it's the same one that makes renjun want to punch it off his face, the same one that makes donghyuck want to do more to encourage it, the same one that makes jeno unsure whether to join renjun or donghyuck.

"okay, but seriously, burn it," renjun forces himself to deadpan as he turns to jaemin, ignoring the flush crawling up his neck. "burn it now. burn it right fucking now."

"hey, jeno wore this before i did!" jaemin pouts, arms folding against his chest.

"yeah, but when he wears it, it doesn't look so… so…" donghyuck trails off, trying to find the right words to describe it. it's hard to think when his face is flushed and all his blood is rushing south.

"dirty!" jeno finishes the thought for donghyuck. donghyuck and renjun nod in agreement.

"it does  _ not _ look dirty on me! how dare you!" jaemin huffs at them, eyes narrowed. "just say you're turned on and go!"

renjun, donghyuck, and jeno share a look before turning back to jaemin. "we're turned on."

jaemin chokes on his spit.

  
  
  


he's going to lose it, and he's going to lose it real fucking quickly if they keep going the way they're going.

jaemin is in his bed, hands fisted into his sheets, mouths and hands all over his body. his eyes are shut tight, reeling from the sensations that shoot as electricity up his spine. he breathes out heavily, chest heaving, unsure how the fuck they ended up here but not complaining in the least.

he feels someone on his neck, licking against a sensitive patch of skin that sends pleasure all throughout his body. from the smell of shampoo, he knows it's jeno. earthy tones and musk, the smell of coming home at the end of a long day. he has no time to dwell on it, though.

jeno bites on his neck at the same time a hand wraps around his dick.

it's definitely renjun. jaemin can't help but smile as he realizes it, moaning when renjun does that thing he does with his wrists that jaemin absolutely adores. he whimpers at the feeling, the way his hand slides down his shaft in sync with the way jeno nibbles on his neck.

jeno pulls away and lowers himself closer to renjun, leaving open-mouthed kisses down jaemin's chest. jaemin moans again, but it's swallowed down by donghyuck's lips on his, soft like they always are, as skillful and practiced as all the other times they've kissed.

jaemin's hand weaves into donghyuck's hair as he licks into his mouth, hot and wet and perfect. he tugs on donghyuck's hair when he feels jeno suck on a patch of skin by his hip, dick pulsating at the feeling. then he feels renjun's tongue down his length before taking him in whole.

his whole body feels like it's on fire, pleasure abounding in every which way. he moans, probably a garbled mix of everyone's names, as he feels everything all at once. it's like an out-of-body experience when donghyuck pulls away and he braves opening his eyes. in bed with him are three of the most beautiful people he's ever known, boys who have already taken his heart and split it into three equal parts.

renjun pulls off and jeno takes his place. it's strange to think about how different the three of them move against him, how distinct they are in the way they kiss him and touch him. all things considered, jaemin feels so much affection as he strains to sit up, wanting to see more of them.

what greets him is a sight he'd like to immortalize in his memories forever. jeno's eyes are closed, focused as his sucks jaemin's dick. renjun and donghyuck are on either side of him, lips crashed together, jerking each other off. they're always like this—in a silent battle of who can make whom feel better, get off faster—it always ends up with jaemin and jeno stepping in before they jerk each other's dicks off.

today isn't any different.

jeno pulls off and tugs donghyuck away. jaemin pulls renjun close as he sits up, tongue swiping against renjun's bottom lip, hands finding purchase on his hip. renjun crawls on top of him, straddling him as he kisses jaemin with intent.

"mm—ren—ah," jaemin moans into renjun's mouth as renjun grinds down on him, shockwaves of arousal shooting through his whole body. "fuck, that feels good."

"i'm still," renjun mumbles between kisses, "burning that shirt."

"don't wanna," jaemin pulls away to look at him, eyes half-lidded yet full of adoration. "not if it gets you all hot and bothered like this."

"we get like this without that shirt." jeno calls out from where he's sat.

donghyuck detaches himself from jeno's cock just to add, "we're all kind of whipped for each other, if you haven't noticed."

and it's true, they really are.

  
  
  


they never go at it just once.

maybe it's the stamina of youth, but they like to take turns fucking each other senseless. it just doesn't feel right unless they do, especially when all four of them are together just like right now. so it doesn't end when jaemin comes into renjun's hand and when jeno empties himself in donghyuck's mouth.

they switch and fuck each other all over again until everyone's had a go, until the room reeks of sweat and sex and cum. they're always messy and loud when they're intimate with each other; it's why jisung and chenle leave whenever they decide to.

moans litter the night, each other's names like prayers on their tongues. when they're finally all fucked out and tired, they share a quiet love-filled moment as they lie in bed, too blissful to move.

"we're not burning the shirt," jaemin pants. all three of them shift to glare at him. "first, it's not ours. second, i like seeing jeno in it too."

"okay, true, i do too," donghyuck admits with a pout. "it looks good on both of you."

"do i really make it look dirty though?" jaemin pouts back, though not before letting his lips brush against donghyuck's forehead.

"rather than dirty, i think the better word for it is…" jeno pauses in thought, humming as he looks up at the ceiling. "renjun, help me out here."

renjun stays silent as he searches for a word, gazing into jaemin's expectant eyes. finally, he says, "seductive, to put it nicely."

"we can see your goddamned nipples through it when you move!" donghyuck whines.

"it's the same for jeno!" jaemin huffs, lips settling into another pout. "this is nanaphobic."

"we never said we didn't like it, dummy," jeno laughs, and renjun and donghyuck laugh along with him. "the outfit just looks different on you than it does on me."

"can i be honest, though?" donghyuck speaks up again, gazing towards the other three. "seeing jeno in it makes me want to jump him too."

renjun and jaemin share a look before chorusing, "agreed."

"uh oh," jeno exclaims, face flushed as he shifts away from their cuddle. "uh."

this time, it's jaemin, renjun, and donghyuck who share a look. maybe they're not too tired just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> UGLY SCREECHING SJDFSKDF
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/scammerjaem) :: [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
